A Chuva que Cai na Primavera
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "As coisas entre nós tinham começado em um dia de chuva. Por isso, nos sentíamos bem com o fato de que naquele dia, talvez o mais importante de nossas vidas, estivesse chovendo novamente". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Panem, Katniss, Peeta e tudo o mais são propriedade de Suzanne Collins.

 **N/A:** Presente de aniversário para Siri Tzi 87.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La Lluvia que Cae en Primavera", de Elenear28. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A CHUVA QUE CAI NA PRIMAVERA**

Chovia.

Talvez, caso se tratasse de outra pessoa, eu tivesse considerado a chuva como um mau sinal. Todos queriam um Sol brilhante no dia do seu casamento, e, definitivamente, ninguém esperava um dia tão cinzento em plena primavera; porém, para mim, a chuva tinha um significado diferente.

No dia em que eu tivera o meu primeiro contato - ou algo assim - com Katniss, também havia chovido.

A verdade era que eu gostava da chuva. Embora a situação naquele momento, quando nossos nomes ainda não haviam entrado na Colheita, fosse desesperadora, com os ossos do seu rosto sobressaindo por sob a pele e as olheiras arroxeadas marcadas como tatuagens, eu me lembrava daquele dia com certo carinho, embora não desejasse a ninguém o calvário que ela havia vivido antes.

Eu tinha sido testemunha da deterioração dela. Ninguém realmente parecera perceber, exceto eu. Eu, com certeza, tinha percebido.

A princípio, as coisas ficaram bem. Há uma espécie de seguro para os mineiros, que protege a sua família por algumas semanas, quando os riscos que o trabalho podiam causar cobravam o seu preço. Supõe-se que seja tempo suficiente para que o adulto que fica em casa se encarregue de encontrar um emprego, mas acho que eu fui capaz de perceber o dia exato em que o dinheiro da família de Katniss acabou.

No primeiro dia, ela sentou-se na sua mesa de sempre, juntamente com Madge Undersee do outro lado, ambas com a vistas fixadas nos sacos com os seus almoços. Madge pegou uma maçã e um sanduíche de um pão que eu reconheci de imediato. Era um pão esponjoso e branco, coberto com sementes de gergelim. Em meio a duas fatias, estava um pedaço de presunto, que a maioria de nossas famílias não podia pagar, nem mesmo no Ano Novo. Katniss deu um rápido olhar para o almoço da sua companheira de mesa, antes de comprimir os seus lábios em uma linha delgada, e concentrou-se em seu próprio embrulho.

Do saco de papel, amassado e ligeiramente umedecido, ela tirou uma velha garrafa térmica de metal, com uma fina camada de óxido no topo. Viu que estava bem fechada e depois agitou-a, do mesmo modo como meu pai mexia o leite com uma colher de chocolate em pó, que ele permitia-se dar a mim e aos meus irmãos nos nossos aniversários... quando a padaria ia suficientemente bem, e minha mãe dava-lhe permissão.

Eu não tinha idéia do que se escondia naquela garrafa térmica, na época, e, da minha própria mesa, enquanto eu levava os pedaços de pão envelhecido à boca, esperei pacientemente que ela tirasse o resto do seu almoço, pois eu parecia nunca me cansar de saber um pouco mais sobre Katniss. Eu ficava louco com a possibilidade de conhecê-la melhor, eu queria saber do que ela gostava e do que não gostava, e a comida, um assunto que eu me julgava capaz de entender, sempre foi um de meus assuntos favoritos.

Ela não tirou mais nada. Limitou-se a beber lentamente da sua garrafa, franzindo o nariz de vez em quando, à medida que o líquido descia pela sua garganta. Meus pés coçavam, exigindo que eu me levantasse e dividisse com ela o pão que ainda restara no meu saco, no entanto, dentro de minha mente infantil, aqueles pedaços de pão envelhecido pareciam indignos dela.

Não consegui me mexer nem um centímetro, e, alguns minutos depois, quando a campainha tocou, tentei convencer a mim mesmo de que aquilo era o melhor a se fazer.

Os dias tornaram-se uma rotina. Toda vez que chegava a hora do almoço, eu a via tirar a garrafa térmica do mesmo saco e beber lentamente, como se, com aquilo, ela conseguisse que o que quer que a estivesse alimentando sustentasse-a um pouco mais.

Não adiantou nada, é claro. As bochechas dela tornaram-se mais esqueléticas e o queixo dela formava um ângulo agudo que era quase doloroso. Seu olhar cinzento foi se apagando um pouco mais a cada dia. A curva dos seus lábios transformou-se aos poucos, até que o leve sorriso que costumava acompanhá-la quando seu pai ainda era vivo tornou-se uma expressão azeda que eu tinha certeza de que ela odiava.

Todos os dias eu voltava a sentir a mesma necessidade, quase insuportável, de levantar-me do meu lugar e dividir com ela o pouco que eu tinha para lhe dar, no entanto, eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela era orgulhosa e que jamais me perdoaria por uma ação que iria fazê-la parecer fraca.

Por isso, todos os dias eu ficava em meu lugar.

Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo se passou até tudo entrar em colapso. No Distrito 12, sabemos muito sobre a fome, mas é sempre difícil determinar quanto tempo as pessoas são capazes de sobreviver, quando não têm nada para comer.

No dia da chuva, primeiro eu a vi pela janela, do meu quarto, que eu dividia com um dos meus irmãos mais velhos, no segundo andar. Estava chovendo lá fora, a neve quase desaparecera e havia substituída por uma chuva fria que fazia com que eu me sentisse grato pelo agradável calor que se desprendia dos fornos da padaria. Mas eu não podia dividir o calor com ela, que agora vagava pelas ruas segurando entre as mãos uma pequena peça de vestuário, um pijama para bebês, talvez.

Katniss caminhava cambaleando, como se o equilíbrio lhe falhasse, do mesmo modo como com o velho Cray, quando voltava do Prego, após ter bebido o licor de Ripper. Eu a vi revirar as lixeiras do armazém, a alguns metros de distância, e ver com desespero o interior dos recipientes de metal.

A chuva caía em implacáveis lençóis de água gelada. Ela vestia uma jaqueta de couro marrom escura que ficava grande demais nela, e eu tinha vagas lembranças do pai dela usando-a, também. Seu corpo tremia tanto que a peça de roupa que ela tinha nas mãos caiu no chão, aterrissando em uma poça cheia de água suja. O olhar dela ficou pousado sobre a roupa durante alguns segundos, mas ela não fez nenhuma tentativa de se abaixar para pegá-la.

A atmosfera era deprimente. Os canteiros de flores sem plantar haviam ficado cheios de barro, à espera do verão. Na casa à frente, um cão ensopado estava amarrado a um poste, depois de gemer por horas e horas, ele se dera por vencido, e agora estava afundado e derrotado em meio à lama.

Eu a vi atravessar a rua e tentar a sorte no lixo do açougueiro. O que ela esperava encontrar ali ? Não haveria nada em bom estado, ninguém jogava fora a comida no distrito. Depois eu me lembrei que os baldes haviam sido esvaziados há algumas horas, antes de começar a chover. Não haveria nada. Ponto.

O cheiro de pão recém-saído do forno subiu até o quarto, fazendo-me levantar a cabeça. Haviam se passado quatro horas desde a última vez em que eu comera, e meu estômago se retorceu dolorosamente. O quão mais doloroso seria para Katniss, que estava há dias sem comer bem ? Lá embaixo, na rua, o aroma pareceu também alcançá-la. Ela levantou a cabeça como um cão que encontrou a sua presa, e seus olhos cinzentos dirigiram-se à padaria. Ela permaneceu naquela posição por exatos oitenta e seis segundos. Eu contei. E então a realidade pareceu atingi-la, e ela cambaleou para trás.

Seus olhos dirigiram-se às nossas lixeiras, e eu a vi dar cinco dolorosos passos até elas.

Eu sabia o que ela encontraria ali: absolutamente nada. De algum modo, eu me sentia incapaz de presenciar a sua decepção. Minhas pernas desceram escada abaixo por vontade própria, e minha entrada na cozinha coincidiu com o momento em que minha mãe dava-se conta da intrusa no quintal.

Eu me movi por trás dela, enquanto ela começava a gritar com Katniss. As palavras dela, ainda hoje, mais de dez anos mais tarde, ainda parecem perfurar os meus ouvidos. Palavras cruéis e ameaçadoras, que Katniss nem mesmo parecia entender bem, enquanto a tampa da lixeira permanecia nas mãos dela. Me aproximei mais, e os olhos dela então entraram em contato com os meus, enquanto ela punha a tampa de volta no seu lugar.

Minha mãe entrou na padaria, ainda resmungando meia dúzia de palavrões. Não fui eu quem afastou o olhar, como eu poderia fazê-lo ? Era a primeira vez que eu conseguia olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Quando ela interrompeu o contato, senti que algo dentro de mim se partia em mil pedaços. Eu a vi afastar-se, passando por trás do chiqueiro dos porcos e apoiando as costas por trás de uma velha macieira.

Os joelhos dela fraquejaram e ela deixou-se cair sobre as raízes da árvore, certamente se machucando no processo. Os olhos dela se fecharam, como se ela não fosse mais capaz de mantê-los abertos por mais tempo, e eu me aterrorizei com a possibilidade de que ela nunca mais voltasse a abri-los.

Um alarme disparou na cozinha, anunciando que o tempo de cozimento do pão tinha acabado.

\- Peeta. O pão. Agora.

Minha mãe economizava tanto as suas palavras quanto tudo o mais. Era, em parte, graças a ela que minha família tinha conseguido se manter à tona durante tanto tempo. Papai era, segundo as palavras dela, um molenga que gostava de dar presentes sempre que era possível.

Eu não saí do meu lugar.

\- PEETA !

Meus pés se arrastaram pelo chão enquanto eu empurrava a porta. Minhas mãos se fechavam ao redor das luvas penduradas na parede, e meus dedos agradeceram pela calidez do tecido, quando eu as coloquei.

Havia seis barras de pão na bandeja dentro do forno. Era um pão bom, nutritivo, polvilhado com passas e nozes. O tipo de pão que, se fosse vendido, se encarregaria de alimentar a nós cinco por um dia. Meus dedos enluvados fecharam-se ao redor da bandeja, enquanto minha mente se lembrava dos olhos de Katniss fechando-se. Eu a imaginei lá fora, gelada até os ossos, cansada demais para se levantar. Minhas mãos tremeram.

Até hoje, eu não tenho certeza se foi uma decisão consciente ou não. A bandeja inclinou-se a um lado quando dobrei o braço, como se fosse muito pesada para mim. Era uma bandeja pesada demais para um rapaz de quase doze anos. Eu podia tê-la endireitado se quisesse, mas, das chamas, o rosto de Katniss me olhava. Primeiro caiu uma, e achei que fosse o bastante, mas depois me lembrei da irmã mais nova e da mãe dela.

Não, não era o bastante.

Meu joelho se dobrou, deixando cair uma segunda barra por cima do fogo.

Eu nem sequer tive tempo de sorrir. Primeiro veio o grito furioso, e, um segundo mais tarde, um dos rolos de amassar biscoitos me atingiu na lateral do rosto, deixando-me momentaneamente cego.

Doeu, mas, por dentro, eu sabia que tinha valido a pena. Minha mãe jamais se atreveria a vender um pão de má qualidade, mesmo que houvesse pessoas dispostas a pagar por ele. Eu sentia uma pontada ardente sob o olho, bem onde começava a sair um vergão. Minha mãe tirou o pão, agora ligeiramente enegrecido, do fogo, e o empurrou com violência em meus braços. Estava tão quente que queimava um pouco.

Um segundo depois, eu era empurrado para fora. Meus sapatos faziam um estranho barulho de sucção quando eu andava na lama.

Katniss continuava no mesmo lugar de antes, com as costas apoiadas sobre o tronco e os olhos fechados. Não me aproximei muito, pois não queria que minha mãe percebesse o truque. Os olhos cinzentos abriram-se um pouco e passaram do meu rosto para as duas grandes barras de pão que eu trazia nos braços.

Ainda estava chovendo. As gotas de água escorriam pelo meu nariz e desciam pelas minhas bochechas, enquanto eu arrastava os pés pela lama, tentando olhar para todos os lados, exceto para a árvore.

\- Dê-os os porcos, pirralho estúpido ! - minha mãe gritou - Por que não ? Nenhuma pessoa decente vai me comprar pão queimado !

Aquilo era discutível, mas andei até o chiqueiro e comecei a arrancar as partes queimadas e a lançá-las ao cocho, enquanto desejava, com todas as minhas forças, que minha mãe voltasse para dentro da padaria, para poder dar o pão a Katniss. Passou-se um segundo, um minuto ou uma hora até que começou a tocar a campainha da porta, e minha mãe desapareceu dentro da padaria, para atender a um cliente.

Senti o olhar de Katniss sobre o meu rosto e desejei desesperadamente poder me virar e também olhar para ela, mas me aterrorizava com a possibilidade de que minha mãe voltasse para ver se eu havia terminado de alimentar os porcos.

A chuva refrescava levemente a pancada na minha bochecha.

Eu percebia o meu coração batendo aceleradamente, como se fosse sair pela boca. Quando não pude mais suportar a ansiedade, girei o pescoço para verificar se não havia ninguém por perto, e depois, sem deixar de olhar para os porcos, atirei um dos pães na direção dela. Eu não era exatamente bom em lançamentos, e escutei o pão aterrissar na terra macia. Eu não podia arriscar a me aproximar mais dela e entregá-los diretamente. Temia que, se me pegassem, minha mãe acabasse dando de cara com Katniss, e depois vinha, é claro, a possibilidade bem real de ela me rejeitar. Atirei a segunda barra e, em seguida, voltei à padaria, arrastando os pés sobre a lama. Fechei a porta com força para ter certeza de que minha mãe ficasse sabendo que eu tinha acabado e não fosse sair para verificar, e subi apressadamente as escadas para ver se Katniss tinha pegado o pão.

Quando cheguei à janela, ela continuava em seu lugar, com os olhos fixos no pão. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados. Então, ela reagiu e se atirou sobre o pão, pondo-o debaixo da sua camisa e cobrindo-o com a jaqueta do seu pai. Ela afastou-se correndo, sem olhar para trás, e eu me senti muito mais leve do que já havia me sentido, depois de muitos dias.

Tirei a roupa suja, vesti o pijama e me pus debaixo dos lençóis. Mais tarde, quando nos chamaram para jantar, fingi estar dormindo, como se, de algum modo, a minha ausência no jantar pudesse compensar o pão, em perfeito estado, que eu tinha levado para Katniss.

Nunca na minha vida eu classificaria o meu ato como um desperdício, mas eu tinha certeza de que algumas pessoas não estariam de acordo comigo. Meu estômago se retorceu durante horas, enquanto eu tentava conciliar o sono.

Quando amanheceu, foi como se a primavera tivesse chegado, da noite para o dia, no distrito. O ar tinha um cheiro doce e cálido e as nuvens cinzentas haviam sido substituídas por umas coisinhas brancas e macias.

Meu pai correu os dedos pelo vergão e meneou a cabeça, mas não falou uma palavra. Minha bochecha estava inchada e o olho tinha ficado arroxeado.

\- Você está doente ? - ele perguntou, e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Por quê ? - eu perguntei gentilmente.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Me preocupei por você não ter descido para jantar, ontem à noite.

\- Eu não estava com fome.

Pelo seu olhar, eu sei que ele não acreditou em mim, mas não disse nenhuma palavra.

Cheguei cedo à escola, e, faltando alguns minutos para que as aulas começassem, Katniss passou ao meu lado.

Mantive o rosto cuidadosamente neutro, enquanto ela olhava curiosamente em minha direção, tomando nota, possivelmente, de meus ferimentos. Meus amigos falavam comigo sem prestarem atenção à garota da Costura que sentava a duas cadeiras à direita e uma para trás.

Consegui segurar o meu desejo de vê-la até a hora da saída, quando ela foi pegar a sua irmã mais nova, e não consegui evitar olhá-la do outro lado do pátio. Seus olhos cinzentos levantaram-se neste exato instante e então os nossos olhares se encontraram, pela segunda vez em nossas vidas.

Foi tão impactante que eu tive de desviar o olhar imediatamente, enquanto eu sentia o rosto esquentar. Contei mentalmente até dez antes de voltar a lançar um olhar furtivo na direção dela. Ela tinha os olhos fixos na grama, e seu rosto se iluminou como se a luz de uma estrela tivesse ficado presa dentro de si. Ela ajoelhou-se e pegou algo do chão. O vislumbre de um cálido amarelo brilhava em sua mão, enquanto sua irmã mais nova murmurava alguma coisa.

Uma flor ? Eu pisquei, tentando identificar o que ela tinha nas mãos.

Um dente-de-leão.

Foi só depois de alguns meses que compreendi o significado que aquele dia teve para ela, e tiveram que se passar quase cinco anos antes de eu conseguir reunir a coragem necessária para falar com ela, possivelmente naquelas que eram as piores circunstâncias do mundo, dentro do trem que nos levaria à nossa primeira edição dos Jogos Vorazes.

Agora está chovendo novamente, com a mesma intensidade que naquele primeiro dia. Nenhum dos prédios que existiam naquela ocasião continua de pé, e, enquanto eu vejo o alegre crepitar do fogo dentro do forno, me pergunto se, caso eu tivesse sido mais corajoso naquele dia, as coisas seriam diferentes agora.

Uma lembrança contaminada pelo veneno das teleguiadas ameaça tomar conta da minha mente e eu fecho os olhos e agarro uma cadeira enquanto passa. Quando volto a abrir os olhos e vejo que o pão assume uma leve cor dourada, decido tirá-lo, porque não quero que cozinhe demais antes que chegue o grande momento. Envolvo a barra de pão, idêntica à que se queimou naquele dia, em um lenço e aperto-a contra o peito. Seu calor é reconfortante.

Apago o forno e pego um guarda-chuva, novo como quase tudo o mais, na entrada da padaria reconstruída. Meu coração bate rapidamente enquanto eu atravesso a praça a passos largos, com o pão protegido sob o meu casaco, em direção à Aldeia dos Vitoriosos.

Agora, todas as casas estão ocupadas. Foram as casas nas quais o distrito recebeu as pessoas que decidiram voltar do Distrito 13. Apesar da chuva, pode-se respirar o ambiente festivo que transpira do distrito. As pessoas me cumprimentam ao passar, e alguns homens e mulheres compartilham olhares cúmplices ou piscam um olho para mim, ao passarem, como se todos nós compartilhássemos um segredo.

Quando chego em casa, Katniss está me esperando junto à porta. Ela tem as faces ligeiramente coradas e usa um vestido verde-floresta, uma das últimas criações de Cinna, antes de morrer. Ela está linda.

\- Você o trouxe ? - ela pergunta, enquanto fica na ponta dos pés para me beijar. Eu sorrio contra a sua boca.

\- O que você acha ?

\- Você acha que dá azar fazer as coisas ao contrário ? - ela pergunta, com os olhos brilhantes.

Eu sorrio.

\- Tecnicamente, nós não vamos fazer isso ao contrário, afinal vamos assar o pão novamente quando todos estiverem aqui, não ?

\- Sim, mas eu queria que, na primeira vez, estivéssemos só você e eu, entende ?

Eu a seguro pela cintura a atraio-a até mim para beijá-la novamente.

\- Você pode ter tudo o que quiser, Katniss.

Um sorriso curva os lábios dela para cima.

\- Está quente - ela sussurra quando eu me afasto, colocando sua mão na trouxa com o pão.

\- Oh ! - faz-se um barulho metálico quando a faca cai no chão.

\- Você está bem ? - eu pergunto, me virando automaticamente para ver se ela não se machucou.

Ela tem os olhos úmidos e arregalados. Quando assente, uma lágrima rola pelo seu rosto.

\- Hei ! - eu digo, enquanto me aproximo dela e enxugo os olhos dela com o polegar - Por que você está chorando ?

Ela balança a cabeça e esconde o rosto no meu peito.

\- Katniss ?

\- Você se lembrou - ela solta em um sussurro, quase inaudível.

\- De quê ?

\- Do pão.

Um sorriso cruza o meu rosto, e, embora eu saiba a que ela está se referindo, uma parte de mim, a que ainda não consegue acreditar que ela tenha respondido "Verdadeiro" no dia em que eu lhe perguntei se ela me amava, está ansiosa por ouvi-la dizer:

\- Do que você está falando ?

Ela não cai na minha armadilha e me bate suavemente no peito, enquanto enxuga os olhos e nega com a cabeça. Depois, me pegando de surpresa, cerca o meu torso com as mãos e se abraça à minha cintura, apoiando a testa contra o meu ombro.

\- Do nosso pão...

Eu beijo-lhe a testa com devoção, delineio suas sobrancelhas com os lábios e dou um leve beijo na ponta do seu nariz.

\- É claro que eu me lembrei - eu sussurro ao seu ouvido, antes de me abaixar para pegar a faca. Limpo-a com um dos lados do lenço e depois corto o pão em fatias. Katniss me passa uma bandeja de prata e ambos colocamos, em silêncio, o pão sobre ela - Você está pronta ?

Quando ela assente, não há nenhum indício de dúvida em seus olhos. Ela segura o outro extremo da bandeja com as suas pequenas mãos e anda ao meu lado até chegarmos à lareira, onde crepita o fogo que ela já tinha se encarregado de acender.

Nós colocamos a bandeja sobre a grelha que instalamos para isso, e nós dois suspiramos em uníssono quando as fatias de pão começam a assar.

O momento é absolutamente perfeito, com as gotas de chuva caindo sobre o telhado e ricocheteando sobre as vidraças.

\- Você vai achar que eu estou louca, mas fico feliz que esteja chovendo.

Eu rio.

\- Acho que era exatamente assim que tinha de acabar, não é mesmo? - ela pergunta, enquanto eu procuro a mão dela e entrelaço os dedos dela com os meus e ambos nos ajoelhamos para ver o pão assar.

\- Você está enganada - eu digo, enquanto me inclino a um lado para beijá-la novamente.

\- Mesmo ? - ela pergunta, surpresa.

\- Eu também acho que é perfeito - eu esclareço rapidamente - Mas você está enganada, porque este não é o final.

Ela pisca lentamente, tentando encontrar o significado por trás das palavras.

Eu sorrio antes de beijá-la novamente.

\- Este é apenas o começo, Katniss.

* * *

 **N/A:** Com um atraso realmente vergonhoso, venho postar esta história, um presente muuuuito tardio para o aniversário de minha adorada Siri Tzu 87 (me consola pensar que eu não cheguei a um mês de atraso).

Siri, nunca é demais dizer o quanto eu te quero. Sei que você está passando por um momento difícil e espero que, com este presente, eu consiga tirar de você pelo menos um sorriso. Você sabe que, mesmo que estejamos a milhares de quilômetros de distância, eu sempre lhe tenho presente, e espero que você esteja muito bem.

Um abraço gigante, E.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, depois de um tempo relativamente longo, eu volto a postar uma tradução de Jogos Vorazes, a minha sexta tradução deste fandom. Espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
